Roses in the Underworld
by siara.lynne
Summary: Persephone just turned 21 and is dragged to the hottest new club in Olympus - Underworld. Run by Hades, they meet for the first time. (Set in the "real world", and will probably be really big lemons in future chapters ;) , also be warned there are some glimpses of bad shtuff such as rape. -please go easy, this is my first story and first time writing) (HadesXPersephone)
1. Chapter 1

Persephone

I wasn't meant to be here, but I wanted to come. My friends have been raving about this place, the club that had just been opened last week. Finally, it was something that brought a little darkness to this God-forsaken over-dressed pompous city. Olympus, where people had too much to say but too pussy to say it to others. It never made sense, but then again, when did anything anymore. People had sex and procreated like rabbits, but nobody had somebody to themselves. I want to one day. Get married, have kids, and have someone belong to me as I belong to them. I know it won't happen, though. It's not in the cards for me.

My friends dragged me to the new club, Underworld. The mysterious hottie owner is supposedly single, but no one knows who he is, which makes him even more mysterious. In this city, you can't look at someone you haven't fucked. Of course, unless you're like me, the little hippie virgin freak. Flowers in waves of auburn hair and sun-kissed skin dotted with freckles. "Eyes greener than the grass and lips redder than roses." According to my mother. So, what the hell am I doing in a loud, obnoxious, dark, dungeon of a building? Simple. I'm doing what every good girl does when she turns 21, disobeying my mother.

Hades

My club finally opened last week. "Underworld" was the most fitting name I could come up with. The dress code, of course, is sexy, obviously with the whole club ordeal, but it also requires a mask. Which isn't bad, seeing that this idiotic town needed something to darken the mood of this prissy, horny, know-it-all, judging town. It really isn't all that bad once you get to know it, but it does tend to get aggravating. Especially when the same hundred or more people flood through the French doors every night. Black hair, tattoos, and of course the esteemed gorgeous beauty of the city's more celebrated movie star who's come back to her hometown for a "break" from the movie world. Olympus's very own, Aphrodite. The sultry brunette makes her way over to the balcony of the VIP area. My area.

"Hades, my love," she bubbled, "How are we?" I nodded her way, keeping quiet as I'm sure she's used to now. "Have we seen anything we like, or just the same old fish everybody's been pulling up," she inquires. I frown. Are people just fish to her? Seeing that she's been screwing with men's heads since before the tenth grade, I'd guess so.

She eventually retreats to the back lounge with the rest of my so-called "friends" to socialize. Black hair, dark bodies writhing, moans coming from the dark corners of the building, and bright lights blinding the eyes that wander. I watch the door, bored already on this Friday night. That is until I see her. Green eyes, plump rosebud lips with auburn hair, the color of the sunset on those summer days you hope the sky never darkens. Where you can play all day. Then those eyes meet mine, and I'm lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone

The writhing of bodies had my head a blur. I wasn't meant to be here. If my mother found out, she'd surely kill me. Slaughter me, even.

The groping of men as they walked past had me hugging myself, wishing they would go away. The black mini dress my friends stuffed me in didn't help. My breasts were practically spilling out over the velvet material, the hem finishing just under my ass.

I finally made my way to the bar, smiling softly to the bartender. His messy blonde curls fell to his baby blue eyes in a rather enticing way, his smile sparkling. "What can I get you, princess?" The question barely audible over the blaring music. I blushed, never having alcohol before. "I uh," I stuttered, "I'm not too sure." Those pearly whites shone in the neon lights. He disappeared to the other side of the bar and I sighed, figuring I obviously messed something up.

As I went to turn around, however, a hand gripped my arm and pulled me back. Expecting to come face to face with the bartender, I'm met with hazel eyes and brunette hair. The smile he sported was handsome, but devilish in every way. "Hello, gorgeous," he slurred, "How is a pretty girl like you in a big bad place like this?" The stench of alcohol made me gag, but polite as I could be, I pushed his hand away. "Please, I just need to find my friends," I whisper, starting to get scared as he got closer. "Apollo, enough," a voice sprang. I turned to see those blue eyes steady, daring. The tall brunette, Apollo, released my arm and smiled coyly at the bartender, retreating slowly into the crowd of bodies

I turned and smiled softly, silently thanking the blonde crusader for my rescue. He placed a glass full of reddish liquid in front of me. "Something fruity that I think you'll enjoy." I smile and lift the glass to my lips, sipping the drink slowly. "What am I supposed to call you," I ask, still shy and dizzy from the music and dancing bodies. I see a small smirk from rather full lips. "Hermes," he states. I smile. It's good to have a friend that isn't just talking to you because they work for your mother. It's good to have a friend.

Hades

I've been watching her for hours, talking to Hermes. When we made eye contact, she just put her head down and walked with the girls she came in with. How was she not intrigued? I've never known a soul to not stare at my appearance. To not be curious as to who I am. Damn those eyes.

I almost got up after I saw her with Apollo. That asshole is close to being banned. Thank God I hired Hermes. They look like they're getting along swell. A little too swell for my taste.

"Hades, darling! Come back here with your friends and have a drink! Loosen up!" Aphrodite's annoying voice calls from the back, pulling me away from my seat near the balcony. I can walk away for two seconds. It'll be fine.

_-An hour later-_

Persephone

_I can't feel my feet…I shouldn't be this dizzy…is this what it's like to be drunk? No. No I've drank before, once before. This isn't it…this is more…something's wrong…_

I stumble through the bodies, my feet tripping. The people writhing has just become too much of a blur. Nothing makes sense. This shouldn't be happening.

I make my way to the bathroom. I think it's the women's, I see no urinals. I stumble to the sink, turning the faucet and splashing my face with water. It feels like I can't breathe. Something was in that drink. But I left it alone for only a few minutes after Kina told me to meet her new boyfriend she'd been grinding on all night. Where's Hermes? He'll know what to do.

Someone walks in. I can't see them. Everything's blurry and fuzzy. I'm pressed to the sink, bent over. No. No this needs to stop. This isn't what I want. No, I don't consent. "No," I manage to groan out. I feel hot breath against my ear, the way he pushes into me from behind hurts, the rough grabbing of my breast. "C'mon, gorgeous. Don't fight what you want." I know that voice. I glance in the mirror and see a swish of brunette hair and a flash of hazel eyes. "Apollo," I whisper. He grips the hem of my dress, lifting it up roughly as he forces me over. "No," I whimper, "Please, God, no." I feel my panties ripped down, rough hands squeezing my ass. A moan against my ear as I hear his pants unzip and drop, then hear the door open. There's shouting, I'm pushed, and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone

I don't know where I am when I wake up, just that I'm dizzy and nauseous. I can feel the bile in the back of my throat, threatening to come up if I dare move. My eyes scan the dark room, and I whimper as I try to sit up. The steady thumping of the bass ripples through my skin. I must still be in the club.

As I slowly start to stand, I realize I can't feel my legs and I fall back. I groan and rub my head, sinking into the soft leather sofa I had just been sleeping on.

"Finally, you're awake," a voice grumbles. My eyes scan the room until I see a man in the corner of the room, pouring what looks to be a glass of water.

As he approaches me, I sink further back into the couch, not wanting to accept anything from this strange man. He smirks and sets the glass in front of me on a black teakwood coffee table. "I know you're probably confused as all hell," he continues, "But I will try to answer as many questions as I can, just make sure you ask them one at a time." I stare at him, unsure of just where exactly to begin. My mouth immediately starts rapid firing questions, my brain hardly working enough to catch up with them all to the point I believe I'm speaking gibberish. He puts his hand up as a command to stop talking and for some unknown reason, I do.

"Okay, first, I had no idea anybody could speak that fast, so thank you for making me realize never to ask you a question again. Second, my name is Hades, I am the owner of this club, and you are currently in my office. If you're wondering what you're doing here, a man who frequents here decided to drug your drink and try to rape you in the bathroom. I made sure that didn't happen. Your dignity, or at least what's left of it, is still intact."

I stare at him as the memories come flooding back. My panties pulled down, my dress yanked up, being pressed into. I hardly notice myself crying until I taste the salt on my lips. I can't even speak. My stomach feels like it's been knotted into a ball.

When I look up, I've never seen a man more uncomfortable or confused. His eyebrows knit together as he focuses on the words to say. "I, uh," he fumbles, "I don't know exactly what to do here but, uh, I hope you make it home safely." At that I burst into tears and attempt to explain that I came here with friends that my mother practically hired for me and I don't have a ride home and that I utterly have no idea what the hell I'm doing. The blank stare I receive has my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I'm twenty-one years old and am acting like a child.

It seems like an eternity before he stands and walks over. "Come on," he says softly, "Let's go."

Hades

How in the ever-loving hell was I drawn to such a whiny child? It's not that hard to call an Uber or call her so-called "friends". It's not that difficult. I'm twenty-nine and have seen my fair share of children. Aphrodite had Eros, and God knows my brother Zeus has fathered plenty of brats. Of course, he barely speaks to any of them on account of his jealous wife, Hera.

The way she pulls down her dress every ten seconds has me knowing just how uncomfortable she is. I highly doubt she's ever worn anything like this before. Her face shows no signs of makeup and her hair is just a waterfall of curls down her back. She wasn't lying when she said she's never been to a club. I doubt she's gone further than Park Ave.

Pulling into her driveway, you can tell her mother's got money. Just based on the long ass driveway that I'm burning my gas on, you can tell she's not broke. The sides of the driveway were lined with rose bushes, perfectly groomed and taller than me, which is impressive for a bush, seeing that I stand at six feet, four inches. I doubt the girl in the passenger seat is taller than five foot seven. The blush in her cheeks as we pull in front of the large two-story widespread mansion tells me she's not too excited to be back here. Oh well. It's not my problem. As I put the car in park, all I hear is a scream from the front door. "Persephone Rose Kore, get in here now!" I look over and see her flinch, looking down at her dress. I clear my throat.

"I know I'm a stranger, but if you wish, I'll give you my number and if you need, I'll come back and you can crash at my place. I have multiple spare bedrooms and you can just pick one." Oh God. Why the fuck did I just say that. Am I really going to let this whiny brat back into my life?

She hands me her phone and I hesitantly punch in the numbers. Her name is yelled again, and she scrambles out of the car.

_Later that night . . . _

"Come to bed, my love," a voice calls from the four-poster bed. I turn to face the damned siren who offers a much-needed piece of ass. "Minthe, why don't you sleep in your house? Why must you pester me?" I crawl into my bed, sinking into the mattress. She leans in and runs her lips down my neck slowly, causing a tightness in my jeans. Damn this whore. My ex turned mistress. Her kiss lowers across my chest and down my abdomen, using her tongue to trace down the muscle. The snap of a button, my jeans sliding down, and I'm lost in the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm now a freshman in college and it's been the biggest transition ever. Thank you to all my fans who have been helping me. I'm sorry this story is a bit short, it's late and I have to study for my midterm (already?). Warning: there is a mention of rape, but it's not like the previous chapters.**

Hades

A slight movement on my bed wakes me from my restless sleep. A wave of deep raven hair and tanned skin so hot you could melt chocolate on it. Trust me, I have before.

Minthe pulls her dress on slowly, making sure to cast a glance back at me. "Next time we fuck, don't think about someone else." The tone in her voice is cold, but I know where she's coming from. I feel kind of bad. Not really. She cheated. Wait. Next time? "Bitch stop sneaking into my house or the only handcuffs on your wrist will belong to the police," I snap.

By the time I'm in the shower, Minthe is gone. I can't get her out of my mind. Her long auburn hair, green emerald eyes and a round face adorned with freckles. She makes me think of a small-town hick "farmer's daughter" type of girl. But based on the kind of house she walked into last night? I highly doubt she's ever stepped foot on a farm. "Persephone Rose Kore," I whisper to myself. When can I have you?

Persephone

Hades. That's his name. I stare at it on my phone, debating on if I should even text him. I wanted to last night, but my mom threw a fit and sneaking out is the last thing I needed. If she caught me? Oh, Gods, I'd be scared what she'd do to Hades.

My mom never told me, but I found out from her diary I was the product of her rape. No wonder she doesn't let me do anything. She's scared for my well-being and that's all that matters, right? I've already said adios to my happiness and freedom, but last night, I can see why my mother doesn't want me going out. Drugged and almost raped, then Hades saving me? What do I even begin to think? Does he like me? No. It's too soon for that. Way too soon. Maybe I should text him? No, he should text me first. Fuck, no, he doesn't have my number. Fuuuuuucckkkkk. Fuck fuck fuck. Okay. Okay, here it goes.

Me: Hey, handsome. Thanks for saving my ass.

Okay. Delete that shit.

Me: Hey, it's Persephone. Thank you for the ride home.

Okay. That's good. We don't sound creepy. Okay. Now I just throw my phone out the window and pray for nonexistence and that nothing ever happened because I'm so damned awkward. Okay. Shower time.

Hades

Aaaaaaand cue the internal panicky screaming! My phone buzzed. It's her. It's the adorable whiney child that I can't stop thinking about. Wait, what the fuck? I'm almost thirty years old the fuck am I doing acting like a lovestruck dumbass teenager? Know what? I'll just leave her on reading. Yeah. That should be fine.


End file.
